My Turn
by calzona7
Summary: If you're a fan of 'calzona' you might like this ;) This is rated NC-17. You have been warned. This is the second part to 'ACTIONS SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS', you might wanna read that first :D Hope you 'enjoy' this and please leave reviews, I'd love to know what everyone thinks.


My Turn…

In a quick manoeuvre, Arizona's bra and panties were ripped off and thrown on the pile of unwanted clothes and almost in the same second, Callie had positioned herself on top of the smaller woman, straddling her hips. The thoughts running through Callie's mind made her stop and think for a second.

"_I don't know what to do…" _she thought, _"where do I start?"_

Callie had missed her wife tremendously and suddenly became nervous, almost like the first time, when she and the blonde woman beneath her, had their first sexual encounter. Of course, this time round she knew what she wanted to do to Arizona, the problem was, she had so many things she wanted to do, things that she had missed, that she didn't know where to begin.

Noticing her wife's sudden discomfort, Arizona spoke up.

"_Is everything alright?"_ She tried to mask the nervous shaking of her voice, but it seemed to force its way from her throat anyway. In asking the question, Arizona's head quickly filled with thoughts of her own. _"Have I pushed her too far too soon? What if she hasn't really forgiven me, and she's having an epiphany of how she should just kick me out of the apartment for good and say she never wants to see me again…"_

Before Arizona's thoughts of self-doubt scared her away herself, she looked up at Callie and noticed she'd been speaking the whole time.

"_Ummm, earth to Arizona…"_ She playfully joked. _"I'm trying to talk dirty to you, and you're just in your pretty pink bubble flying around in Arizona-land. Are you okay?"_ Callie lowered herself down onto her elbows placed either side of paler woman's head so their chests were against each other, knowing from experience, how much feeling her wife's skin on hers turned Arizona on. This completely snapped Arizona out of her deep thoughts and into the real world - that somehow felt like a fantasy she'd been dreaming of for the past few months.

Fumbling her words out of her mouth, she managed to reply, _"Sorry, I was just thinking… about… umm… I mean, if this is too…"_ pausing her sentence as realisation hit of what Callie had just said, her cheeks started to blush and a wide smile crossed her face, _"you were talking dirty, huh? I think we should get back to that"_.

Callie raised an eyebrow and lent in for a forceful kiss full of dominance and passion, reaching for Arizona's arms and forcing them above her head, holding them there with her own as she moved the kiss from her mouth down to her jaw, across to her ear, stopping momentarily to gently tug on it forcing a groan from the deep of Arizona's throat.

She could feel the hips of the woman beneath her starting to move and grind on the bed, desperately trying to find the contact she needed. Callie moved one leg in between her wife's to feel her sweet wetness on her thigh. With one hard thrust of her hips, she heard the cry of pleasure float from her lover's lips, like music to her ears. She whispered in Arizona's ear in her soft, deep, sexual tone,

"_You're so hot when you're like this, baby… God, there are so many things I want to do to you right now…"_ She let her breath linger on the blonde's neck, which at this point, was glistening with sweat.

Letting out a loud breath Arizona smiled, _"mmm. Tell me what you want to do to me, Calliope."_ She loved saying her wife's full name, not only because in her opinion, it was the most beautiful name she'd ever heard, but she knew how much it turned Callie on when she said it. She wanted the reaction she so longed for, and she got it.

Callie slowly moved her right hand down the side of Arizona's slim, petite and slightly tanned body whilst holding both her hands with her left. At the same time she breathed into the crease of her wife's neck, kissing it softly. _"I want to pin you down, hold your hands above your head, and trace my hand down your body. I wanna make you squirm and beg to be touched… riiiiiiight there…"_ Callie used one finger to trace the length of Arizona's sex, collecting her juices from her opening and bringing them up to her clit, making the woman squirm as she'd expected.

As quick as the touch was there, it was gone again. _"Oh, Calliope, please…"_ Arizona unconsciously began to beg for the feeling she'd just experienced, wanting it again, needed it again, this time longer. A lot longer. Maybe harder too. Yeah, definitely harder. She craved her sweet release and anticipated how Callie was going to give it to her.

"_I want to kiss your neck, your chest, your nipples, your ribs, your stomach…" _Callie continued, kissing the places she was explaining as she was moving further down the bed until she reached her destination. _"…I want to taste you… Fuck Arizona, you're so wet._" Taking in the tantalising scent, the brunette began using her tongue to leave quick and soft licks on her clit, not giving Arizona the pressure she wanted, knowing it would make her beg for more. Arizona began moving her hips, rotating them, thrusting them down onto the Latinas face, needing to feel more.

Callie pulled her face away, and made her way up to face Arizona again. Seeing her flushed cheeks, mouth open panting, eyes shut tight and hands gripping the pillow her head rested on, Callie couldn't help but let the smug smile on her face linger until Arizona revealed her darkened, ocean blue, lust filled eyes to stare into the equally darkened and lust filled brown eyes staring back at her.

"_Calliope Torres, I need you… I need you to make me come… Now…"_ Arizona's voice trailed off.

"_Well that would be skipping a few chapters. I don't think you're quite ready for the finale". _Callie replied, her smile growing wider as she watched Arizona fidget under her, trying to regain whatever pressuring contact she could between her thighs. _"I need you to lie here and not move whilst I walk over to the dresser and get the box out of the draw"._

"_THE box?"_ Arizona asked, surprised and excitedly.

"_The box" _Callie confirmed before climbing off of her and walking to retrieve the box from the second draw down at the far back under a t-shirt. She then returned to the bed and placed herself next to her wife who was trying her hardest not to touch herself. Callie opened the box and gestured towards its contents, _"pick one_" she instructed.

Arizona sat herself up and propped herself against the headboard whilst looking down into the box filled with sex toys. Taking thought in her decision, she picked out a purple silicone dildo and the harness it was attached to. _"This one"_.

Callie smiled, knowing this was her favourite, _"mmm… lay back" _She placed a kiss on her lips, and then proceeded to fasten the buckles that secured the strap on. She positioned herself in between Arizona's legs and spread them a little further to expose her wife's delicious core. This was a dance they were all too familiar with, but after the plane crash it had become a faint memory, a dream. The level of excitement was portrayed through the wetness of both of them and the hard throbbing between their legs.

The Latina lay herself on top of the blonde, propping herself up using her forearms. _"I want to feel you, Arizona, I want to feel how ready you are for me"_ and with that, Callie moved her right hand to meet the opening between the sexy woman's legs and with little hesitation slipped two fingers inside her. She was greeted with a warm rush of sticky fluid, coating her fingers as she pushed into the thrusts of her wife's hips. With each meeting, her fingers deepened causing Arizona to moan loudly and in return for the sweet sound of her moans, Callie's moans also echoed the room.

"_That's right, baby, ride my fingers_". Callie could feel the walls of Arizona's pussy clenching around her fingers, holding them in place. She quickly pulled out, making Arizona whimper at the sudden loss inside her when she was so close. _"Not yet…"_ Callie teased as she pressed her lips against the panting mouth of her wife, catching her moans in her own mouth and savouring each second their lips were together. Pushing herself up onto her knees, the brunette began to use her fingers to gather the natural lubrication of her wife's juices and stroked it on the purple strap-on, making it shine in its wetness.

She placed the tip of the dildo to Arizona's entrance and watched her squirm as she attempted to push it in with her hips. Leaving her eyes focused on her wife's expression, she slowly pushed her hips forward, forcing the purple silicone deeper and deeper into her pussy. Arizona jolted her hips in a quick movement as she felt herself being filled up. The sudden unexpected jolt caused one of the straps to move hard against Callie clit, making her shut her eyes and let out a loud, "_OH FUCK!"._

Regaining her composure, Callie quickly found a rhythm, moving her hips back and forth, slow at first to allow Arizona to get used to the fullness of her pussy, then speeding up and accompanying the growing speed with harder, more forceful thrusts, each one pushing the dildo deeper. Arizona could feel her wetness dripping onto the bed sheets beneath her and knew it wouldn't be long before the Callie pushed her to her climax.

"_Oh shit, Calliope. I'm so close."_ Arizona near screamed the words to her golden, sun-kissed Latina wife who was pounding into her, watching the dildo slide in and out of her pussy, panting and moaning at the sight, and at the feeling of the strap rubbing against her clit, bringing her closer and closer to her own orgasm.

Using her thumb, Callie started rubbing Arizona's clit, staring at her face. This was all Arizona needed to spiral over the edge. Callie stilled in amazement, watching as her wife buried her head into the pillow and closed her eyes so tight, opening her mouth to a wide 'O' shape and taking a sharp intake of breath before tensing every muscle in her body, completely arching her back as far as she could, bringing her hips off the bed, forcing Callie to use two hands to hold her hips in place, keeping the dildo buried deep inside of her, letting her feel every inch of it in her exceptionally satisfying release.

After a few long seconds of pure pleasure, Arizona dropped her hips back onto the bed, the unexpected jolt made the dildo slip out of her pussy, and as it did, the blonde felt her cum flow with no control. The brunette watched as the sheets became darkened with a patch of her trembling wife's juices.

Callie quickly unstrapped herself from the dildo and flung it aside to be dealt with later. She lay on top of her wife and watched her intently as she came back down to earth, kissing her neck and whispering sweet nothings in her ear to bring her back to reality. Watching her wife come like that and knowing she made her do it was such a turn on; she was still throbbing between her legs and needed another release.

Moving one leg to the outside of the blonde's, she started to grind against her, trying to avoid the extremely sensitive core of the woman beneath her in the process. Once Arizona was back in the present, she bent her right knee to create more friction for Callie against her thigh. In a few thrusts of her hips and grinds against the paler woman's thigh, Callie let go, tightening her legs around Arizona's thigh and breathing Spanish curse words loudly into the air as she threw her head back and let it fall again to the side of her wife's head.

"_Ay dios mio!"_ Callie exclaimed, coming down from her high. _"Holy crap, Arizona!"_ She let out, bringing her face to look directly into the blue eyes beneath her.

Arizona could feel Callie's cum on her thigh and gave her a sense of satisfaction. She smiled tiredly up at the equally tired eyes looking down at her. _"I like not 'talking as much'"_ She joked.

"_Mmmm. I think we should definitely 'not talk as much' more often."_ Callie replied with a tired smile gracing her face. She rolled over onto her side, Arizona following, her thigh still being held in between Callie's. They kissed for a long while before engaging in sleepy conversation, and had a celebratory kiss for not waking Sofia up with their antics, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
